User blog:Plankton5165/Sneak Peek: Two Copyrighted Characters!
We talked about the fourth game of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl two days ago. Nintendo started to work on the game two days ago. The game involves Supernanny: The Theory and Ji woong's Exam Challenge, but it's not a main Theory game or a main Ji woong's Exam Challenge game. That includes, Supernanny: The Theory heroes, Theory bosses, Ji woong and his classmates, and characters with at least good alignments in Todaro Warehouse Blast (like Giuseppe Todaro, Jennifer Sitconfiver, and , all for a total of actually four categories. But, two completely new-to-the-series characters will be introduced to the series. They will be the category that involves Giuseppe Todaro. That is Bear and Shark. Those two characters are from BearShark. They are unlockable characters after completing the classic mode 10 times on normal difficulty. Classic Mode changes There has been changes to Classic Mode. The difficulties remain, however, there will be 17 battles, including a boss battle, which is based on the difficulty and character from the series. One from each series is known. It may be a playable character, but it's a stronger shadow version. The other 16 out of 20 are unknown. *SN: The Theory ~ Adrian Megnet, Easy *Theory Bosses ~ Nicole Birou-Jennings, Very Hard *Ji woong and his classmates ~ Principal Quinn, Normal *Todaro Warehouse Blast ~ Reicheru the Yokai Spirit, Intense The new name for Classic Mode is "League Mode". There are 17 long battles, and characters from the categories will be battled depending on the character you're playing as in the series. You will not fight a character you're playing as in the series, or the boss until the 17th battle. Here is how it goes: *1 ~ 1 battle with 2 *2 ~ 1 battle with 3 *3 ~ TARGET SMASH 1 *4 ~ 2 battles with 2 *5 ~ 1 battle with 2, 1 battle with 3 *6 ~ 1 battle with 4 *7 ~ TARGET SMASH 2 *8 ~ 2 battles with 3 *9 ~ 3 battles with 2 *10 ~ 2 battles with 2, 1 battle with 3 *11 ~ 3 battles with 3 *12 ~ TARGET SMASH 3 *13 ~ 4 battles with 2 *14 ~ 1 battle with 11 (the player will fight against 10 copies of its opponent.) *15 ~ 2 battles with 11 (the player will fight against 10 copies of its opponent.) *16 ~ 2 battles with 4 *17 ~ BOSS BATTLE There will be 15 completely-new target smash levels. The levels are based on the difficulty. Back to talking about Bear and Shark Before we go, we're going to continue talking about Bear and Shark. That's not all I have to give away from Bear and Shark for today about the game. We will reveal one of the final smashes of Bear and Shark. *Bear ~ One of his final smashes is to ride his Shark. If Shark is present in the battle, Bear will take Shark and use him. He cannot damage anyone who is Shark, or who is playable in Todaro Warehouse Blast. *Shark ~ One of his final smashes is usual. Ten sharks will summon the whole stage, as traps. The screen will be dark. Lights will show up for all fighters. If a player approaches one of the shark, he will scarf the player down and the player will lose a life in the game. The sharks will not eat Bear, or a playable character from Todaro Warehouse Blast. That's all I'm going to share about the game today. Thank you very much for reading. After you read, tell me what you think about this idea. Category:Blog posts